1. Field
The present invention relates to a notification technique, and particularly to a terminal device, a management device, a communication system, a memory medium, and a communication method used to notify a user of authentication status of multiple terminal devices within a group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile telephone set, terminal setting information or personal information to be set is changed according to the use environment. For example, in a mobile telephone set lent for business purposes, the setting is changed according to whether the use is for a business purpose or a personal purpose. Also, a mobile telephone set used less frequently in a house may be shared by multiple people (Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-350226
In a business-use wireless system, multiple terminal devices form a group, and a base station device assigns a channel to the group. In such a business-use wireless system, conversation within a group is mainly performed with the one-to-many conversation style. Generally, multiple terminal devices of a business-use wireless system are placed in an office, and a user heads to a site carrying one of the terminal devices. Accordingly, authentication operation is not required and the same setting is provided in the multiple terminal devices so as to enable any user to use any terminal device in the same way. In such a situation, however, in order to improve communication security, authentication of a user using a terminal device should be required. On the other hand, users' convenience may be reduced if authentication is required of all users in the abovementioned usage.